Harry Potter and the Soul Seeker
by Plash Ricrem
Summary: Post OOTP. Harry tries to recover from the death of (you should reallly read ootp first) and attempts to learn more for when he has to fight voldermort. Meanwhile old voldy has new and vicious plans for our young hero...
1. Prolouge: Of initations and Injuries

A:N well I finally finished reading HP & OOTP and all I have to say is wow! It was undiscribable I'd say what some of my favortie parts were but I don't want to spoil anything, however I suggest you read that before reading my fic because my fic is a 6th year fic. Please R/R!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I Own nothing of the Harry Potter Universe because if I did I would be swimming in a pool of Jell-O at the moment, and I'm only borrowing them for my pleasure, I promise to return them (although they may not be in mint condition...)  
  
Harry Potter and the ? The Prologue : of Initiations and Injuries  
  
It was a blustery windswept night and the weather outside matched the mood inside Malfoy Manor perfectly. Inside the hallowed sitting room the Dark Lord was addressing his most trusted Death Eaters, and he was very angry.  
"How could you fail me!", he screamed to the Death Eaters who had escaped from the Mystery Department at the Ministry of Magic, the night before.  
"Crucio!", he coutinued, as all the masked men in the room fell to the hard oak floor twitching in pian.  
With a creak, the door slid open and in walked a pale blond youth of 15. He approached the Dark Lord before bowing and kissing the hem of his robes.  
"Ah, Draco", Lord Voldermort stated with a sadistic smile, "are you ready for the initiation ?"  
"Yes, my Lord, I'm ready to pay penance for the deeds of my father", responded Draco.  
"Very well then, Crucio", exclaimed Voldermort and even though he was under the pain of the dark lord's crucatuis curse Draco did not waiver in his kneel.  
When the dark lord thought that Draco had had enough he lazily lifted his wand and Draco knelled there with a grim smile on his face.  
"Excellent job young Malfoy, you are the first Death Eater in my new reign not to quiver upon your initiation" praised Lord Voldermort.  
"Thank You Master, I will do whatever you want me to do to help get rid of Potter" replied Draco.  
"Don't worry about young Potter Mr. Malfoy, I have greater plans for you.", Continued the dark lord.  
"Draco, do you want to be one of the most loyal death eaters ever, one who will be remembered for what he has done?", questioned Voldermort  
"Of course, my lord" Draco responded.  
"Excellent", replied Voldermort, "substantia comprehen!", bellowed Voldermot and at first it looked like nothing had occurred but several seconds later the smell of burnt flesh filled everyone's nostrils and when Draco looked down at his hands he noticed they were raw and shinny.  
"What did you do to my beautiful Malfoy hands?", asked Draco  
"Don't worry about your hands", responded Lord Voldermort, "a simple glamour charm will cure that" and with that the Dark Lord put a glamour charm on draco's hands.  
Little did Draco know that his raw hands were the least of his problems...  
  
A:N see the little box in the corner? It wants you to click and review... now go and do my reviewing! Plash ricrem 


	2. Chapter 1: Of replys and requests

A:N well here's chapter 1 hope its good please R/R Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
Harry Potter and the Soul Catcher 1/? It was late at night, too late most would presume, for a young boy of just 16 to be up. But Harry Potter was not your average boy and at 3:00 am he was writing hasty replies to those who sent him presents for his birthday which had just began 3 hours before. Harry was still skinny even though the Dursley's had started feeding him under the constant threats from the Order of the Phoenix. Physically he had grown 3 inches in only a matter of a month and a half though so now he closely resembled a bean pole. On the evening unlike most he was happy as he had received gifts from many of his friends and members of the Order of the Phoenix.  
From Ron he got a wizards chess set, so that he could "not loose as badly to me", as Ron wrote in his note. He received from Ginny a picture taken by Colin, her new boyfriend, of her, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna sitting by the lake. The twins (who Ron wrote in his note were being constantly yelled at by Mrs. Weasley for dropping out of Hogwarts the year before to start their joke shop) a huge crate filled with a smorgasbord of their creations for "testing" and wreaking general havoc. From Hermione, he received a book, Harry was not suprised, entitled Helpful hexes and Crafty Curses by B. Preparid. Neville sent him a ever growing Lilly, and a note explaining how his gran had gave in and bought him a new wand. Luna gave him a yearly subscription to the Quibbler. Even some of the members of the order sent him stuff. Remus sent him a framed photo of his parents and Remus and Sirus sitting around a lake and a new and improve copy of the Maruader's Map that Sirus had been working on before he had been killed. This version had more secret passages and secret rooms, while it could also show a breif bio of the person's traits and habits while dueling, their magical auras and most importantly a talk back feature in which Sirus would write back what he thought of the situation to Harry (to give him as Remus called a marauder's perspective). From Tonks he got a package entitled Delipuius Diddles Daft disguises and a book (disguises for dummies). Finally, from Moody he got a Foe Glass. But the best gift of all had came in the beak of a Hogwart's owl. Harry quickly opened the envelope and out fell a letter from Dumbledore. It read:  
  
Dear Henry, O has changed addresses from a Serious place to the farm. This has been done because it was Seriously getting overcrowded. Your ban on UAM has been ignored as the faculity believes that it will be best for you to pratice for your upcoming show. If you want to relax you can come to the farm starting August 1st.  
Send Your Reply  
Yours truly,  
Alfered Dibble  
  
At first, Harry was confused as he was wondering what the letter was talking about. Then he realized it was in code in case it was intercepted. Harry understood that the Order had moved from Sirus' house to Hogwarts, because it was getting overcrowded at the house. He also realized that his ban on underage magic had been uplifted because he might need to practice incase he got in trouble with Voldermort and the like. The best part was that if he wanted to he could go back to Hogwarts for the summer. Harry thought that this was a wonderful idea, and he soon wrote his reply to Dumbledore.  
  
Dear Mr. Dimple, I will gladly accept your invitation to visit your farm on August 1st.  
  
Yours truly,  
Henry Palmer.  
  
Harry was in such a good mood that he did not notice that it was already 3:30 in the morning until he looked at the clock. He was so tired that he didn't bother even taking off his clothes and he quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
A:N Well that's the first chapter hope its good please R/R 


	3. Chapter 2: Of Ferrari's and Famillar Pla...

A:N well I'm making progress as I have a new scheme going. I outline the chapter in the morning then write it at night and at last check I had 5 reviews. So keep on reviewing and I'll keep writing! In this chapter: More Order, OWL results, Fred and George and some Grief so read!!! Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or I'd be swimming in the pool on my 100 foot yacht. Harry Potter and the soul seeker Chapter 2: Of Farrieries and Familiar Places  
  
It was the hot dry morning of August 1st and Harry Potter was in a surprisingly good mood. For at any moment he was going to be able to flee the hell hole known as 4 Privet Drive for another year and would spend the rest of his summer at Hogwarts. He was woken from his momentary daze, while sitting on the stairs, as the doorbell rang with a *Ding Dong*. Harry flung open the door with an over excurbrent flourish and low and behold in front of him were Fred and George Weasley.  
"Hey Harry, how's it going?" , questioned George  
"It's going good", responded Harry  
"Well let's get this show on the road!", exclaimed Fred  
On that note, Fred and George seized Harry's trunk and carried it out into the driveway. Harry was about to question how the joke shop the twins had been planning was going, but then decided not to even bother asking, as parked in the driveway in front of him and the twins was a Ferrari. The twins placed his trunk in the trunk and told Harry to hop in.  
"Well I can assume that business is booming!" yelled Harry over the roar of the engine after they pulled out of the driveway.  
"Yeah", responded Fred as his twin was driving, "We got this little beauty at a muggle chalkton where cars and stuff were up for sale. This one was nice looking and real cheap so we purchased it. Unfortunately, we almost got in a bind because all we had was muggle cash and we weren't sure how much to give the man. But, we got through it and fixed it up at the workshop."  
"The workshop?" questioned Harry, not noticing that the car was now invisible and flying hundreds of feet above the towns and cities that flew by beneath.  
"Yeah", George answered, as he put the car on auto pilot and turned around to face Harry, "It's where we work on all our ingenious pranking ideas"  
The rest of the trip went without a hitch and before Harry noticed, they were flying over the familiar Scottish countryside located mere kilometers from Hogwarts. George quietly landed the car on the Quidditch Pitch and told Harry they had to go bring the car back to the workshop, or as Fred said their mum would "blow a gasket" over knowing they had a flying Ferrari.  
With that in mind, Harry levitated his trunk and Hedwig's cage and walked into the great hall where he was mobbed by both the Order and his best friends Ron and Hermione.  
"Oh Harry, it's so good to see you" exclaimed Hermione as she bear hugged her friend.  
"Glad to see you could make it mate." responded Ron as Harry noticed when they shook hands that he was now almost as tall as his lanky best friend.  
The ride from Privet drive to Hogwarts had taken most of the day so after the introductions and reaqauntinces everyone sat down for a scrumptious dinner. Dinner was not even a worthy word to describe the absolute massive feast held at Hogwarts that night.  
Conversation was completely varied from at one end "why the cannons were having another horrible season" to "what new spells were being created at the Ministry to fight Lord Voldermort". It was near the end of dinner when Dumbledore stood up and said that he had an announcement to make.  
"It is my pleasure to announce that Tonks will be our next Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for next year", said Dumbledore.  
Everyone in attendance clapped heartily as they were all happy to have the young Auror teach the youth of Hogwarts.  
"Speech Speech Speech!!", exclaimed the twins, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.  
With that Tonks stood up and said, "well the good old Ministry decided to put me on administrative leave with pay after the incident and Professor Dumbledore said he needed a new DADA teacher so I said yes.".  
Even as Tonks explained her new position Harry got up and left the great hall quietly. All through the evening Harry hadn't been in all that good of a mood. Yes, it was good to be in familiar Hogwarts with his friends and people he looked up to, but he was lonley. He still longed for Sirus even though he knew he'd only see him alive in the afterlife.  
Harry took his time walking up to the Gryfindor tower where there was no password as it was summer. He went to his dormitory where all his things had been boughten and opened his trunk where he rumeged about until he found his Fire Bolt. With the Firebolt in hand, Harry walked the many steps up to the top of the Astromony tower. Once at the top of the tower Harry looked out at the moon and the many stars in the clear night. He shrugged his shoulders as he leaned over the banister of the tower and jumped.  
(Insert cliffe here)  
  
A:N I thought about it but decided to finish the chapter)  
He was falling it was just him and the sky he wanted to plow into the ground and end it, but he knew he couldn't so he straddled his broom as he was falling and zoomed out towards the qudditch pitch.  
Once there, he flied around racing himself over and over again while trying some of the qudditch tactics that he had read about and seen. He was just about to try a Waskni Feint (sorry bout the spelling) when a blinding pain shot through his scar. His hands slipped off the polished wood and for the second time that night he was falling. It was Gravity vs. Harry Potter and this time Gravity was going to win.  
Gravity would have won had not a young red headed girl been walking towards the pitch at that moment. She saw her friend falling towards the ground and with a quick Wingardium Levoisa was able to gently able to bring him to a stop on the green grass.  
"Harry, Dumbledore wants to see you in his office now", Ginny told Harry as she approached him in the semi darkness.  
"Thanks Ginny" responded Harry as he picked up his broom and walked towards the great doors of Hogwarts. Once again Harry climbed many stairs as he entered Dumbledore's office (the password was Orion).  
"Good evening Harry" began Dumbledore, "I wanted to know if you would like to start Dumbledore's Army as a fully student based , teacher backed Defense Organization,"  
"I'd love to sir" responded Harry.  
"Ok, in that case, your going to have to write lession plans, you will be the teacher but you'll have the full backing of the staff if you need help during demonstrations or what not. If you need help thinking of lesions you could consult Ms. Granger, as I'm sure she is bursting full of ideas for the DA. You can teach lessons on Wednesdays at seven in the room of requirement." , finished Dumbledore.  
"Great!", exclaimed Harry as he got up to leave.  
"One more thing Harry, you must make sure to try to branch out to all the houses as it is now more then ever that we must band together to stop the evil." , Dumbledore said as Harry got up to leave.  
Harry was pondering Dumbledore's latest words of advice as his feet carried him to the Gryffindor tower where he was going to go and catch some shut eye as it was already 10:30. His mind was abrutly taken off auto pilot as upon when the fat lady swung open, his jaw dropped in surprise as before him he saw.... A:N that's all for now I want some reviews for this Chappy (I'm thinking at least 5) and some sugestions for what Harry saw. I already have an idea in my head and if u match said idea u get the next chapter dedicated for you. 


End file.
